


gimme some sugar

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: Eleanor plays a prank. Rokurou has never felt more betrayed in his life.





	

In retrospect, Rokurou should have realized something was up when Eleanor couldn’t quite look him in the eye as he sat down for breakfast.

Rokurou noticed how she kept her gaze to the floor, even as she placed a plate of roasted sweet potato on the table before him. But he didn’t pay it any mind at the time, too focused on the appearance of one of his favorite breakfast foods to really care. Rokurou didn’t even stop to think as he grabbed the sugar shaker, brandished it over his meal until white granules formed visible peaks over orange flesh, and then happily took a bite.

Which leads Rokurou to where he is now: choking on the stuff, spitting it out on the table in disgust, because the taste that assaults his mouth is definitely not sweet but instead overwhelmingly _salty_ and augh, now he’s gonna need to wash his tongue out with something—

Across the table, a giggle rings out.

Rokurou lifts his gaze and there Eleanor is, holding her hand over her mouth as if trying to muffle the sound but utterly failing to do so. He narrows his eyes, and when she hazards a glance up and meets them, she instantly loses it, her laughter bursting out as unrestrained, tinkling peals.

Oh no she _didn’t_.

“…How could you?” Rokurou finally gasps out, because there’s something _sacred_ about his sweet treats for breakfast routine, and for her to so flippantly disrespect that is nothing short of horrendous. “How could you, Eleanor?”

His offense only seems to spur her on, though, because she just laughs harder.

“I trusted you,” Rokurou continues, outright _scandalized_ , his voice rising in pitch. “And yet, you would betray me like this!”

But all his complaints do is make her more hysterical. Soon, Eleanor is absolutely beside herself—bent over in her seat as she clutches her stomach, her whole body visibly shaking with mirth.

“Ohhh, you’re cruel, you know that?” Rokurou mutters, launching out of his seat and zipping around the table. He pounces quickly, delivering retribution in the form of vicious hair mussing that absolutely ruins her neatly done pigtails. “Positively _evil_.”

“Ack, I’m sorry!” Eleanor cries, but she’s still laughing up a storm so Rokurou doesn’t believe her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!”

She squirms against him, her hands reaching up to try and smack his away. He takes the opportunity to snatch up her wrists, holding them still as he then bends down so that his face is hovering over hers.

“I’ll only ask you this once,” Rokurou hisses, leveling her with the most threatening glare he can muster. “Where did you put the sugar?”

Even as her laughter dies down, Eleanor doesn’t seem scared in the least, amusement still sparkling in bright green eyes. With a swift jerk of her hands, she wrenches them free of his grip, then attempts to smooth her hair back down.

“It’s in a cup in the cabinet. I’ll switch it back immediately, I promise.”

“You’d better.” Rokurou curls his lips into a snarl as he leans in, closer and closer until he’s practically nose to nose with her. “You try pulling any funny business with my sweets ever again, and I’ll make you regret it.”

“Oh, how terrifying,” Eleanor drawls, running her fingers through his hair before letting them settle against the back of his neck. “That sweet tooth is a dangerous fang indeed.”

Rokurou growls, a low, beastlike rumble from the back of his throat, before diving in to close the distance entirely. His teeth nip vengefully at her bottom lip as her yelp becomes muffled against his mouth; his tongue teases along the seam and she parts her lips accommodatingly so that he can plunge right in. He kisses her deeper and deeper so that she’s moaning into him, until at last, Eleanor has to pull back to catch her breath.

“Seriously though,” Rokurou says once they’ve parted, frowning at her. “Get me my sugar back. And I expect a new sweet potato to replace the one you ruined.”

Eleanor chuckles, but nods in agreement. “Yes, yes. I’ve had my fun.”

She slips out of her chair from under him and starts towards the kitchen cabinets, snatching the abandoned sweet potato up from the table along the way. To Rokurou’s utter horror, though, she actually _bites into_ the abomination, chews and then swallows casually as if it _doesn’t_ make her taste buds cringe. Upon being leveled with his appalled stare, Eleanor simply shrugs. 

“I wouldn’t have pranked you if I wasn’t willing to accept the consequences. There’s no point in letting perfectly good food go to waste.” 

Rokurou shakes his head. “You’re a monster,” he calls after her.

Eleanor merely takes another bite, her grin positively triumphant.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”


End file.
